The New Legendary Super Saiyan
by comphil
Summary: The new Legendary Super Saiyan is here. Is Goku strong enough to take him down? Or will Vegeta take him out?
1. Halfbreed Mystery

Chapter 1  
  
"Hehe, that's funny Trunks." Pan and Trunks are back from their quest for the blackstar Dragonballs. During their trip, mutual feelings were realized  
  
and a relationship resulted. The two young Saiyans were out on a date at an ice cream parlor, talking and kissing.  
  
" God, you're beautiful, Pan," Trunks said, staring into her eyes. he leaned over the table and kissed her. As he pulled away, a small string of slobber   
  
trailed from his lips.   
  
The next morning, Trunks woke up to the smell of pancakes. He stumbled out of bed and dragged himself to the table.  
  
"How was your date with Pan, honey?" Bulma, Trunks' mother asked.  
  
"Good" he replied.  
  
"That's good dear. Your Father told me that he wanted to train with you today." At this he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Trunks said, with a little intruigue in his voice. This'll be interesting he thought. He devoured the pancakes and went off to the gravity  
  
chamber. "Dad, you wanted to train with me?"  
  
"That's right son. Now that Kakkarot is grown up again, I'll need to get all the training i can get to make sure that I'm stronger."   
  
"Right on, Dad."   
  
"Now son, lets go!"   
  
There was a knock on the door. Pan walked in with her mother, Chi-Chi, and brother Goten. "Well hey there Chi-Chi! nice to see you. Wow, look at you Pan. You   
  
sure have grown up a bit." She was 16, about five feet, long, black hair. She was built with a mix of her fathers mucular body, and her mothers feminine curves.  
  
Goten went into the next room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the news. Pan followed, hoping to find Trunks. Bulma and Chi-Chi went into the kitchen   
  
to have tea and talk. A short while later, the doors slid open and Vegeta came in, sweaty. Almost a moment later, Trunks followed. He was in Super Saiyan form,   
  
a towel draped around his neck. he walked into the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, is Pan here? " the young saiyan asked with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes Trunks, she's here." She turned to Bulma and said "Teenagers and their hormones. What can ya do?" Pan saw her boyfriend and squealed in excitement.  
  
She jumped into his arms and they disappeared into another room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few months later, a Saiyan space pod landed 3 miles south of West City. Trunks, Pan and the rest of the Saiyans went to check it out.  
  
"KAAAAA MMEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten launched the deadly wave at the unknown Sayian attacker. The new threat had unrivaled power.   
  
Since Goku and Vegeta were training, completely oblivious to the new attacker, none of the young Saiyans could take care of it.  
  
The dark Saiyan held out a hand, and brushed it away as effortlessly as a you and I would a fly. With a pointed finger, a beam is directed at Goten. The inexperienced Saiyan  
  
couldn't stop it. The beam pierced his body, right through the chest.   
  
"GOOOOOTEEEEEEN! NOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed with pain. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled as she charged the mysterious assailant. Flurries of punches and kicks were thrown,  
  
but none landed on the brute. With a single blow, he sent Pan flying into the air. He used his incredible speed to fly behind her, and slammed her back down to Earth.  
  
He raised his right hand and created a small, marble-sized ki ball. He looked at Pan and smirked. A huge explosion followed. It took time for the dust to clear, but when  
  
it did, Pan was nowhere to be found. Trunks looked on in rage, his Saiyan blood pulsing. His hair spiked up, as he ascended into Super Saiyan. His aura flared, as he pushed   
  
more enegy into his powerlevel. He let out a feral scream, and his hair spiked even further, as he acheived Super Saiyan two.  
  
"And guess what," he started,"I'm not done. Electricity crackled and danced around him. He powered up for a minute, and his hair grew longer. Long and golden,  
  
his hair signified an anomaly. Super Sayian three. A transformation, until now, thought impossible for halfbreeds. 


	2. The New Legendary Super Saiyan

Trunks, with his newly arisen powers, just smiled. He pointed at the Saiyan then pointed down, signaling his defeat. Silas,  
  
son of Broly, had returned to finish what his dad had started. Silas glared at Trunks and only laughed. "You are no match for me, you  
  
arrogant fool. I was born with a powerlevel of 100,000, ten times that of my fathers." Trunks looked on in confusion.   
  
"And I'm supposed to be scared of 100,000? I'm at 42 million."  
  
"Yes but my true power is awoken when i transform, just like my father." With that, Silas powered up. And up. And up. Trunks   
  
could still only barely sense him. In an instant, Silas' power sky-rocketed. his hair turned green and his muscles bulged. His powerlevel  
  
was now just over 30 million. But it seemed as though he wasn't through. with more time came more power, as Silas' hair turned golden-yellow  
  
ans his muscles continually grew. Trunks knew he didnt stand a chance now, as Silas' power had risen to the mid 70 millions. "Now, I WILL   
  
KILL YOU ALL!!" he screamed. Ki blasts went flying as Trunks, Gohan and Bra assaulted Silas. The poweful Saiyan didnt even flinch when the blasts hit.  
  
"YES!" Bra exclaimed in joy. "We got him." A strong wind came suddenly from the south. It cleared the smoke very quickly. Through the remianing  
  
fog, a silhouette appeared. Silas grinned evilly. He rose a hand over his head, and a large, flat circular disc formed over his head. He threw  
  
it towards the trio, and they all flew off in separate directions, trying to shake the disc. Suddenly, the disc replicated, making sure that  
  
each Saiyan would be destroyed. Bra fled with all her speed, but it wasn't enough. The red destructo disc cut her off, and then cut her in half.  
  
Meanwhile, gohan was having a problem also. It seemed as though he had been infected with the heart disease that almost killed his father almost  
  
20 years ago. His ailment was slowing him down. Trunks looked back and saw what pain Gohan was in. He flew back to help him. He grabbed Gohan's   
  
left arm and flew off. Now both remaining discs were after them, gianing inch after inch. One sped up so impossibly fast and flew right through  
  
Gohans arm. He let out a scream of horror, and fell toward Earth. Fly Gohan, fly Trunks thought. But he didn't. A loud thud signaled the death   
  
of another Saiyan. Silas sat and giggled, like a little boy with a magnifying glass to ants. With Goten, Pan, Bra and Gohan all dead, it seemed  
  
hopeless for Trunks. Enraged, Trunks stopped mid-flight and powered up. The dics hit his aura and exploded. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed  
  
as Trunks'rage worsened. The once beautiful countryside was now a nightmarish hell, as two Saiyans fought. They both charged each other and   
  
fought for many hours, without tiring. The ultimate Sayian versus the ultimate Halfbreed. Trunks emerged from the battle near death, Silas with a few  
  
scratches and bruises. He walked up to the dying Saiyan held out an arm, and blew him away.  
  
"Now that these pathetic excuses for Saiyans are gone, I can find Kakkarot." he looked up to the sky, and took flight. 


	3. Monkey See, Monkey Do

Silas flew high above Earth, trying to pick up Goku's powerlevel. He was nearing West City when he felt an enormous energy overcome him. He stopped and looked north. "Goku," he said, smiling. The powerful Saiyan darted off.  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, emitting an incredible power. "SUPER SAIYAN FIVE!! At last!!!" The Saiyan prince looked very different, but looks did not matter. His new powers were beyond godly. No one could bring him down now. He slowly powered down out of Super Saiya-jin five. Vegeta, not one for lolly gagging, continued his training. The Saiyan noblemen was so focused on his training, that he did not notice the man standing behind him. Vegeta rose up off his knuckles and eyed the fighter. "What do you think you're doing?" he snorted.  
"Looking for Kakkarot."  
"And what do you think you are going to do once you find him?"  
"Kill him." Silas smirked, and let out a war cry, as he powered up to Half Super Saiya-jin. His hair turned green again and his muscles bulged out.  
"Impressive trick. What do you call it?" Vegeta asked, almost sincerely.  
"This is the Half Super Saiyan form. Only truly powerful Saiyans can accomplish this hidden skill." This peaked Vegeta's interest.  
"What else can you do?"  
"A lot more than you can." At this, Vegeta was insulted.  
"Listen up, you pitiful excuse for a Saiyan, I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I am the strongest! Not even Kakkarot can beat me now!!" he howled with triumphant laughter.  
"Except for me, Silas, son of Broly." Vegeta practically fell down at the sound of the name.  
"B-Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan?"  
"Hehe. That's right. Now, tell me where to find Kakkarot or die!"  
"You cannot beat me! You can only go Half Super Saiyan. I can go full Super Saiyan, and beyond." He smiled, his eyes glowing, as he went Super Saiyan. Silas retaliated with Super Saiyan, also. Vegeta turned into Super Vegeta, as Super Saiyan 2 power filled the room. Silas mimicked Vegeta's every transformation, all the way until Super Saiyan 4. "This is where I surpass you, and all others!" The Prince screamed until his power maxed. His hair grew long, three times longer than Super Saiya-jin three. It turned blue. His eyes were red, and his body was covered in a thin layer of orange hair.  
"Super Saiyan Five. For years, Kakkarot had said Super Saiyan four was the highest form of Saiyan existence. And now, well, now, you die."  
"So sorry to disappoint you friend, but I do have one more trick." The mysterious Saiyan sat down, and within minutes, was glowing a deep purple color. He stood up, and held out his hand. A large ki-ball formed, purple in color. "Get ready for your death!" Silas looked skyward, and launched the ball. The ball stopped some distance above the Earth and grew. Once it was about the size of a house, Silas smiled.  
This is just like my artificial moonlight Vegeta thought. "Oh no, it is! This must be a new variation."  
"You have no idea!" The light took effect on Silas and he began to grow. He grew to Oozaru size, but was neither brown nor gold. His fur was, of course, a deep purple. The sight was overwhelming, a feeling of dread overcame Vegeta, and then he heard a voice.  
Vegeta, this is Uzaru. Ultimate Oozaru. Uzaru's are invincible. The only way to kill one, is with another Uzaru  
Why didn't the light affect me? I must know 


	4. Another Super Saiyan Five?

Looking almost straight up into the sky, Vegeta knew he was screwed. The giant purple ape would destroy him, even in his new form. "WHY DIDN'T THE LIGHT AFFECT ME??????" he roared, as he powered up.

"Because your not strong enough, yet, Vegeta." He knew that voice. He spun around to see a Super Saiyan five Goku descending toward Earth.

"Damn you, Kakkarot! Once I surpass your power, you have to catch up!!"

"Vegeta, I have a plan. I think I know how we can beat this guy!"

"You always have a plan Kakkarot, a bad plan. This time it better be good!" Vegeta snorted.

"It is, follow me!" Goku sped off into the west, undoubtedly heading for West City. Vegeta followed like a puppy.

Goku touched down at West City first, in the Middle of the Capsule Corp parking lot. He saw Bulma packing things into her trunk, and ran over. "Bulma! We need your help!" that was all he said before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside. Minutes later, Vegeta arrived, and sensed Goku's power in the Lab. When he got there, Goku was nowhere to be found. All he saw was his wife working on some crazy machine.

"Where is Kakkarot, woman?" he asked, looking all over.

"Where else, training! Goku doesn't stand around and waste time. He told me all about the situation, and I've started working on the answer to the problem!" Bulma said with a smile.

"What solution? How?"

"Vegeta, do you remember how you achieved Super Saiyan four?" He thought for a second, and gave a sly smile. "That's what we're going to do for this!"

Vegeta smiled proudly and nodded. He turned around, and entered the Gravity Chamber, to kill time while Bulma worked her magic.

He saw Goku training in his normal Saiyan form. He was completely perplexed.

"Vegeta!!! Power down!! Silas will be able to sense you!!" Goku let out an exasperated shout.

"How did you know his name?" Vegeta questioned.

"Long story, but I guess I can shorten it. A long time ago, when Broly was here, he told me he had a son. He said no matter if he was destroyed, his son would come back and hunt us down. He knew we would kill him, but he also said that his son was ten thousand times more powerful than he was. You remember how Broly had a powerlevel of ten thousand? Well Silas has a level of one hundred thousand. He was born as a Super Saiyan three, Vegeta. We cannot defeat him unless we become Uzaru's too!"

Vegeta looked down, in complete disbelief. Never had he or Kakkarot encountered an enemy this powerful. Sure, the Shadow Dragons were tough, but their Gogeta fusion weakened Omega, and Goku's Spirit Bomb finished him off for good. He knew the Earth was doomed.

"But right now, we need to go back and find Silas, and stop him from destroying innocent people!" Goku stated righteously. "I don't know why we came here to train in the first place. Let's go, Vegeta!"

"Kakkarot, wait. I think I know how we can weaken him right now. While I was training to become a Super Saiyan five, I created and mastered a new technique. I'm not sure how, but I think when we fused as Gogeta, some of your power entered and stayed in my body. The Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha techniques were the main part of that energy. And I've learned a new move. A very good, new move."

"Let's see it then," Goku said enthusiastically.

"Alright, here goes. KAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAMEEEEEE…"

"Vegeta, NO! What are you doing??!! You'll annihilate us with that Kamehameha!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Vegeta roared with intense ferocity. The blast, however, was not a blast at all. As it exited Vegeta's hands, it rounded out, and grew into a large, purple ball in Vegeta's hands. "Hehe. Like it? It's called the Kamehameha Bang Gun. It incorporates all of the strongest techniques you and I have: Your Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb, my Big Bang and Galick Gun. I sparred with my son earlier today, and used it on him. It took three Sensu beans to get him back to full power. Oh, and another thing. It's unblockable, undodgeable, and I have full control of where I want it to go. What do you say we give it a try on Silas. Right now.

HAAA!" He launched the ball into the air. It rose up through the roof and rocketed eastward, heading for the huge ape.


End file.
